Dance of the roses : Discontinued
by KTT-akida
Summary: Previously written under the penname of Elliminist.


Dance of the Roses. GENRE: Angst (a song fiction), Romance Song: last impression More info: The Japanese translations in the paragraph after the lyrics.  
  
Disclaimer: Me own no Gundam wing or Sunrise studios. Nayah! : P  
  
Plot: A story Heero tells to himself. Remembering the past life he had, he finds he met Relena once before. Kind of a parody since Heero is the perfect soldier, NOT perfect student. 1 x R ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
AC 192  
  
What is love? Why do we love? Who should we love? Where is love? When is love a good thing?  
  
Heero stared in the mirror. The questions were racing in his mind. Why was he worrying? Heero has started school. High school. And he has made many promises he wouldn't want to break. Like getting a girlfriend until he was 17. Or being Gay. Or drinking beer. Who was he to understand the nature of high school? Ever since he was in year 6 Heero made thousands of promises. He wouldn't forget his friends; lose his control of his reality, or swear like the rappers on TV. He started high school and found basics were very important to master. Once the Winner of his old school, now a loner who is overshadowed by many people. Former top of the class, now barely passing the tests. Swimming champion, now tortured by his own ignorance. Who was he to blame? School was tough. Mid way through the first, already. Jumping on the bus as usual. Sitting back and just chilling it out until he was home. Suddenly she appeared. This girl. This girl. She's not a stranger. You've met her, introduced by her friend, your friend from the last school. Now this girl, different but strangely like you. She looks at Heero. Relena, her name. Names are not exchanged, just looks.  
  
kotoba yori wakariaeru manazashi ga soko ni areba hito wa minna ikite-yukeru... mayowazu ni jiyuu ni  
  
(If there are looks that communicate) (better than words,) (people can all live on) (freely, not losing their way.)  
  
What does she want? Why is she looking at you? You feel at burning in the chest. Never felt this before. Heero is struck with a weird pain, but he still looks at Relena. Why? Why? Why is she looking at you? Why doesn't she stop like anyone else? Why does she go to the limits? She stops, blinks, and sets another one of her gazes at you. The Twisting or your heart. It burns. The enigmatic smile, if only you could honestly say the Mona Lisa was more enigmatic. Relena makes Heero stop. You are seeing a smile, hiding a secret which has you hooked. As if she knew what you were thinking. Knowing all your secrets with that fierce and wonderful look. Then she stops. Why? Thank God. Now you can live properly, without a worry for the time being. Nothing holding you back. You smile, but it is not happiness. What is it?  
  
  
  
Heero looks through his encyclopaedia for the symptoms of this disease. This burning which is torture and bliss. You take a shower and a coke from the fridge. You sddenly look into yourself for the answer. All you see is the face of Relena. And Nothing can get past that picture. Heero whispers one word: "love." You don't even know what that word means. It's a memory, but all you can link it to is Relena. It might not be love, but Relena is the first thought to reach your mind. You've had crushes from your sixth grade. But your heart wasn't affect like this. The emotions are tearing at your heart. Never could anything make such an impact. You promise to return that smile back to Relena.  
  
Looking into Relena's eyes now. You can speak, not stutter. You have made her your friend, just a friend. Dorothy continues to ask a few questions, but she ends up being quiet like she usually is. You feel better when it's a group of three. Ideas, interests, thoughts are passed. Relena has one comment. You feel like you will burn and explode, but the emotion intensifies when she is gone.  
  
ayamachi wo koete kidzuku hontou no yasashisa anata to mitsuketa kara ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo...!!  
  
(Overcoming our faults,) (we realise what true kindness is,) (because you and I found) (a strength called love...!!)  
  
It's the final race. You feel powered by this emotion of victory. An emotion which makes you want to never lose this. This energy is feverish and jumpy but gives you hope for the race. You came second. You've done great things. You were tripped over in the beginning but you made it. Relena is looking and cheering for everyone. But you feel you could run another one of these endurance races for Relena. The power you've gained from being her friend. You are satisfied with life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Going to the limits. Only human after all. You can't fail can you? Why can't you fail? If you fail so what? Why are the consequences so high? There is nothing pushing you back. And so, you find that path to winning.  
  
I believe your love akiramenai... kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete habataku sora kagiri no nai yume wo egaku haruka...  
  
(I believe your love) (Never give up...) (Spread open your wounded wings.) (Flying up to the sky, you sketch) (a boundless dream, so far away...)  
  
Then the call comes. Your mother receives it. She screams in panic. You are running off with mother to colony L3. You've left a message on Relena's answering machine. As the shuttle flies off you see your home being destroyed by the specials. Where are you going??  
  
  
  
AC 195  
  
Relena stands on a cliff face staring into the sea. "Heero! Come and kill me now!" And in a small voice "like you did three years ago."  
  
OWARI  
  
Author: Sniff sniff. How romantic  
  
Heero: That did SO not happen.  
  
Relena: Eww. Mushy. It would never happen.  
  
Heero: Well, I did leave a message three years ago.  
  
Relena: (slaps Heero)  
  
Author: (sweat drop) 


End file.
